


Make a Wish and Pray It Sticks

by bandomsarefandoms



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bands, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Flower shop!Dallon, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Record store!Brendon, Sex, Smut, Technically it's not underage, a lot of smut, age gap, dom!dallon, kinda but not really with the last two tags, meet cute, slight BDSM, sub!Brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandomsarefandoms/pseuds/bandomsarefandoms
Summary: *AU where Brendon is 16 and Dallon is 23. Brendon Urie is a teen that goes to the local high school in Nevada. The age of consent for Nevada has been changed in this writing to 17 instead of 16. Summer is almost coming to an end and junior year is right around the corner. Brendon works at a record store called Pete’s Records, which his also slightly older yet basically family Pete had made. Dallon owns a flower shop not far from Pete’s Records. They meet unexpectedly and a relationship blossoms. I PROMISE THERE IS SMUT!!! Also, I am updating every 2 days with as many chpts as I want okay cool*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil bored thing I wrote so leave comments and stuff! (I'm posting two chpts today at once!) <3

Brendon was hurrying down the street, a crate of records clasped in between his arms. He was going to be late for work, _again_. Pete would have his ass for it this time, even if he was close with Brendon’s family. Brendon like Pete. He was a pretty chill boss but test him enough and hell wound ensue.

 

It’s not like it was Brendon’s fault he was late all the time. I mean, _maybe it was_. He was just lazy and no kid wants to get up in the morning at 7am, especially during the summer, _especially_ when school was starting soon. Could Pete even fire him at the end of summer? He probably could.

 

Brendon half jogged, half sprinted down the sidewalk, looking past the sides of the massive crate in his hands every few seconds so he wouldn’t run into a lamp post. It had happened before.

 

Of course, he wasn’t looking to well at where he was going and he managed to fly into something, box of vinyls falling from his hands but managing to softly land in their packaging. Flower petals were falling all around him. Brendon felt some fall onto his hair as he sneezed.

 

“Can’t you watch where you’re fucking going?” A voice growled angrily.

 

Brendon turned bright red with embarrassment, immediately getting on his knees to try and pick up the bouquets of flowers that were lying on the warm summer cement sidewalk. “I’m so s-sorry. I could barely see over the crate and-and I’m late for work and I’m just such a mess recently I’m-.”

 

He cut his babbling off as he looked up at the man who he was helping. The man looked back at him, eyebrow raised. Brendon’s face heated up, his brain short circuiting. The stranger was the most beautiful person Brendon had ever seen in his life. He had a slight dark brown fringe and the most gorgeous kaleidoscope blue and green eyes. Brendon’s mouth fell open a bit.

 

The man’s mouth was half twitching in a smile, perfect rose lips showing the slight hint of hidden pearly whites. He stood up, and that's when Brendon noticed how extremely tall he was. Flower Man must have at least been a few inches over 6 feet. 

 

“You okay?” The man asked, picking Brendon’s crate up for him.

 

“I’m-,” Brendon’s squeaked, clearing his throat. “I’m fine. S-Sorry for running into you and ruining your flowers. Um, yeah.”

 

And then he quickly stood up, grabbing the crate from Flower Man without a thank you and sprinting away. He was flushed by the time he got to the record store, breathing heavily.

 

“You’re la-, what happened?” Pete asked, looking up from the cashier spot.

 

“U-Um, nothing. I missed the bus,” Brendon lied, awkwardly placing the crate of records on a nearby stool.

 

Pete narrowed his eyes, putting down his mug of coffee and walking up to Brendon. “You’re lying. Who did you meet?”

 

Brendon turned bright red. “I-I was trying to get to work on time and I ran into this really tall guy and I spilled his flowers or whatever and I tried to help him it was so embarrassing.”

 

Pete chuckled. “Was the guy cute?”

 

Brendon somehow managed to turn even more red. “I-I guess.”

 

Pete now laughed, then turned slightly more serious for a moment. “Tall cute flower guy, you say? Maybe it was Dallon. Dallon Weekes.”

 

Brendon quirked his head at the name. It was a very nice name.

 

“He and I are friends, Bren. He’s a chill guy. A bit older, but chill. Runs the flower shop, ‘Weekes’s Flowers’ down the road from us. I’m sure he won’t stay mad at you for long.”

 

Brendon’s mind was stuck on the _a bit older_ part. “How much older?”

 

Pete bit his lip. “I think he turned 23 not long ago.”

 

Brendon’s eyes flashed with disappointment. He was almost 17 anyways. “Oh.”

 

“Hey, cheer up!” Pete grinned, patting Brendon on the back. “Maybe later you can take a Smiths record to him. On me. You need more friends, Brendon. No offense, dude.”

 

Brendon shrugged, “I guess.” So Brendon spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon thinking about his interaction with Dallon Weekes, and how their next meeting will go later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I'll update this again on Sunday along with Don't Leave Me Hanging (my long ass Peterick fic). LEAVE COMMENTS, SWEETS!!! <3

The clock chimed 5pm and Brendon’s head shot up. His shift had already ended. After finishing helping out some girl who was looking for mint condition Ramones vinyls, he grabbed his messenger bag, eyeing the Smiths record laying on the cashier’s table for him. Pete had left it there on purpose, so Brendon sighed and put it in his bag before taking off.

 

He walked down the street alone, sun still shining and warm air pushing at his clothes. He knew he had to get back home around 7. His Christian parents would worry if he didn’t. He laughed to himself, thinking about what they would say if they found out he was gay, and possibly interested in an older man.

 

In now longer than a few minutes, he arrived at a flowers shop. It was painted white and blue, a huge sign on the top of the door reading ‘Weekes’s Flowers’. He took a deep breath in before pushing the glass door open, taking a step inside. A ringing bell welcomed him in as he took a look around.

 

Flowers of all different shapes, sizes, colors, and smells were crowding the walls in neat arrangements. Brendon sneezed almost immediately. It wasn’t his fault his was allergic to practically everything. He was still astounded by the plants though, at least he was until his eyes drifted off to the figure that was by the cashier’s desk.

 

The man, well, Dallon, had his head in a notebook, scribbling something down, not looking up. He was bending over significantly, elbows on the table. Brendon watched him for a moment. Every few seconds, Dallon chewed on the end of his pen, before sighing and putting it down.

 

“Welcome to Weekes’s Flowers,” He said, still not looking up yet still managing to sound cheery. “How may I- hey, aren’t you that guy who ran into my this morning?”

 

Brendon’s eyes widened slightly, blushing. “Um, y-yeah.”

 

Dallon laughed, raising an eyebrow. “You get to work on time? Or are you here to crash into my stuff again?”

 

Brendon reddened, laughing awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I brought you a Smiths record as an apology gift?”

 

Dallon’s eyes widened as he straightened up, closing the notebook and going over to where Brendon was standing. God, was he tall. His green apron didn’t even go to his knees. And God, was he attracted. _That jawline_. 

 

Brendon realized that he was staring so he blinked, taking the record out of his bag and handing it to Dallon. “Do you know Pete?”

 

Dallon blinked, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Pete Wentz? Yeah, he’s a buddy of mine! I’m best friends with his boyfriend, Patrick. You work at his record store?”

 

“Yep.” Brendon said, nodding.

 

“I can’t believe you actually got me a vinyl. That’s so sweet,” Dallon grinned, putting the record on one of the nearby tables.

 

Brendon blushed again, scratching at his head. “You’re welcome.” Then he sneezed. Again.

 

Dallon raised an eyebrow. “Are you allergic to my flowers?”

 

“N-No, not specifically, just all flowers in general. I’m kind of allergic to everything, haha.” Brendon said, sneezing again into a tissue.

 

“Here, let’s go outside. Fresh air may help,” Dallon offered, leaving the shop. “Do you like my store, otherwise than being deathly allergic to my main products?”

 

Brendon laughed, putting his tissue away. “I think it’s pretty cool. It’s got like a _Little Shop of Horrors_ vibe to it.”

 

Dallon grinned at the comment. “Thanks. I try.”

 

“I should probably get home, my family might get worried,” Brendon said, realizing that he made himself seem younger than he’d wanted to.

 

Dallon nodded. He wanted to ask Brendon why he still lives with his parents, but he bit his tongue. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Wait!” Dallon said, sticking his hand into his own pocket, taking out a small piece of paper. “Come to my concert. I’m in a band called the Brobecks and we have a concert down at ‘Studio on 4th’. It would be cool if you showed up. Here’s a ticket, and it’s also tomorrow.”

 

Brendon took the ticket from him, perusing over it for a second before looking up at Dallon. “I’ll be there.”

 

Dallon grinned, eyes sparkling. He patted Brendon on the shoulder quickly before entering back into his shop. Brendon stood there for a few moments, clutching the ticket in his hand before quickly tucking it into a small pocket in his messenger bag so he wouldn’t lose it. He grinned to himself as he walked down the street, the sunset casting shadows on his figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter was cute to write. I wish I could go to a Brobeck's concert that's practically my dream. I would wait out for hours. Enjoy and PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND STUFF!!!! See you Tuesday! <3

Brendon took the bus down at around 6:30. The concert started at 7:30 but he knew that the venue didn’t seat many people. He told his mom that he was working a late shift at Pete’s Records and he also got Pete to cover for him just in case his mom asked him. Brendon was glad he was friends with him.

 

His eyes widened as soon as he stepped off his bus, looking at the slightly long line of teens and young adults spiraling outside the venue. He got in line not too far from the entrance, going on his phone.

 

There was one text message. It said ‘hey’.

 

Brendon raised his eyebrows, texting back. ‘who is this’

 

A few moments later, the mysterious person replied. ‘It’s Dallon. Pete gave me ur number’

 

Brendon rolled his eyes. Of course Pete did.

 

His phone rang again and he looked down. ‘are u in line yet?’

 

‘yeah. it’s a long line’ He typed back, standing on his toes to see over the many heads in front of him. It seemed to be slowly moving.

 

‘ill see u soon ;)’ Dallon texted.

 

Brendon blushed a bit against his will at the winky face. Was Dallon flirting with him? Pete must have not told him his age. He couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. Oh well.

 

Brendon didn’t respond, putting his phone back into his pocket to save battery. About 15 minutes later, he was at the entrance, showing the bouncer his ticket. The tall man nodded, letting him go through.

 

Brendon walked into the small venue, noticing the large crowd standing in front of the stage. He was kinda short, so he knew it might be a bit hard for him to see. Brendon went to go stand by a group of girls with all-of-the-colors-of-the-rainbow hair. He now kinda wished he brought something to drink because he was getting thirsty. He didn’t want to faint in the middle of the show.

 

About half an hour later, just as the crowd was starting to get antsy, the venue went completely dark. All the fans around him screamed in excitement. Brendon held his breath, both curious and nervous about what he should expect.

 

A few seconds later, he heard a kind of bass, cymbal, piano rhythmic crashing getting louder and louder. Fans were yelling so loudly that Brendon thought he might have to cover his ears. He now wished that he’d brought earplugs. Then he heard a voice. A sweet, deep, melodic voice. A voice that sent chills down his spine and into his pants, making him gasp out loud.

 

_In the darkest corner of the house_

 

He still couldn’t see anything on stage. It was just a disembodied voice singing warmly to him, notes ringing out into the entire venue.

 

_I found her body there_

 

_Cold and stiff_

 

_Spine in a twist_

 

‘Fuck, that _voice_ ’ Brendon was thinking to himself, biting his lip. He felt like he was getting a boner just from listening to it. It couldn’t be… It wasn’t…

 

_She left a note_

 

There was a bang, a light appeared over the keyboardist, who had blonde hair and was wearing glasses. There were a few screams in the crowd at his appearance. 

 

_It read like so_

 

Two more loud crashes. This time, the lights appeared on the guitarist and the drummer.

 

_My dearest one_

 

There was one last crash, now illuminating the lead singer. There were cheers and screams from the crowd. Brendon squinted his eyes, realizing that it was Dallon who was singing. He was dressed in a brown suit that fit him surprisingly well. A red bowtie set off the entire outfit, giving him a more oldie vibe. Dallon’s hair was slightly gelled up, strands of brown falling onto his forehead.

 

_Here’s what you’ve done_

 

Dallon laughed into the mic, shouting a “let’s go!” before continuing to sing. He was so vibrant, Brendon had never seen anything like it. He was completely entranced in the man, one sentence repeating over and over in his mind/

 

“I’m so fucked.”

 

After the first song, Dallon took a breather to introduce himself and the rest of the band to the crowd.

 

“Hey there, I’m Dallon Weekes.” The crowd cheered at his name, making him laugh shyly. “That’s Matt on the keyboard, Drew on the drums, and Michael on the guitar. That song was called _Goodnight Socialite_ , if you didn’t know. We have quite the show planned for you tonight so I hope you enjoy it! Now, we’ll continue playing, even _If You Like It Or Not_.”

 

He said the song title in a deep voice, making some girl scream. Dallon giggled with glee into the mic, starting the song.

 

Brendon watched the show intensely, following Dallon’s every move. The singer scanned the crowd a few times, but his gaze never landed on him for some reason. Brendon wondered if he maybe was expecting someone else, which made him slightly upset. He was probably overthinking it.

 

He checked his watch. It was 9pm. After a few more songs, Dallon looked sweaty and completely exhausted, shirt drenched in fluids.

 

“Okay, guys and gals! I think that was our last song for tonight! Thank you all so much for coming! I’ll see you guys soon!” Dallon ended the night with that, walking off the stage with the rest of the band.

 

The fans cheered and the venue lights turned back on, casting a pale glow on the room. Some people started walking out of the room, while others crowded the stage, hoping for a view of anything happening backstage.

 

Brendon pushed through the crowd, managing to somehow get to the right entrance to backstage. Some girls were trying to get in, bribing the bodyguard who was just shaking his head.

 

“Hey, hey! Excuse me!” Brendon shouted, finally managing to get the bodyguard’s attention. “I-I’m a friend of Dallon’s! Could I go backstage and congratulate him?”

 

The bodyguard laughed at that, Brendon’s flushing slightly in embarrassment. “Kid, if I had a quarter for every time I heard that…”

 

“I-I’m Brendon. Brendon Urie?! Maybe he mentioned me before or…” 

 

The bodyguard’s mood changed. “Oh, you’re Brendon? Actually, Dallon had mentioned you. You’re technically on the guest list. Sure thing, come with me.”

 

Some girls behind Brendon whined unhappily as Brendon grinned in delight. Maybe Dallon hadn’t forgot about him in the first place. He hoped over the railing, following the bodyguard backstage. They went through some hallways, tons of instruments lying around. Brendon saw some light coming from a room and distant sounds of laughter.

 

The bodyguard opened the door, leading Brendon in. “Hey Dallon. Brendon’s here.”

 

Dallon turned around, smile growing wider as soon as he sees the boy standing in the doorway. “Brendon! I’m so glad you came!”

 

The rest of the band stared at them as Dallon ran over and gave him a quick hug, putting his arm around his shoulders, leading him to where the rest of the band was standing.

 

“Guys, this is Brendon. He’s Pete’s friend, remember?” Dallon introduced him, Brendon giving them all a small wave of greeting.

 

The band nodded, mood changing when they realized that he was close with Pete.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Brendon,” Matt said, shaking his hand.

 

Brendon nodded, looking at Dallon curiously. Dallon caught his glance, also nodding to the rest of the band before taking a few steps back so that they could be more alone. The rest of the band continued talking among themselves, voices steady.

 

Dallon looked down at Brendon, making Brendon slightly nervous because of the height difference. “I-I wanted to say that you did a really good job out there and I’m glad that you invited me to your show.”

 

Dallon grinned at that, wiping his still slightly sweaty face with a towel. “Thank you for coming! I really hope that we can be friends, if that’s okay? Or am I too forward about this because if you don’t then-.”

 

Brendon nodded quickly, realizing how eager he was but he couldn’t help it. How could he help it? “No, of course I want to be friends with you! You seem pretty cool, I mean.”

 

“Wait, d-do you know how old-?” Brendon blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

Dallon raised a finger to Brendon’s lips, stopping him mid sentence. “Pete told me. It’s okay. That doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, does it?”

 

“No, of course not,” Brendon said, face breaking out in a smile even though he felt oddly sad. He looked down at his watch and exclaimed. “Shit, it’s almost 10! My mom’s going to kill me!”

 

Dallon smirked, patting Brendon on the shoulder. “I’ll walk you out.”

 

Brendon smiled in gratitude, as they walked out of the room together. They got out of the building, gladly seeing that no fans were standing outside the door, waiting to pounce on them. Dallon walked him to the bus stop, both standing in comfortable silence. The bus arrived a few minutes later, Brendon boarded it, looking back at Dallon.

 

“Text me,” He said, shifting the bag on his shoulder.

 

“I will,” Dallon replied, winking.

 

Brendon blushed a bit, turning around to find his seat. Dallon watched the bus ride away to wherever he lived. Boy, was he in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating studying for finals which are next week so here's another update! Enjoy and COMMENT!!!!! <3

It was spring and Brendon’s junior year was almost ending. He recently turned 17, and had one of the greatest birthday bashes of his life, even though his family insisted to come. He had grown close with Dallon, becoming quite good friends. He still was best friends with Spencer, who he told everything. Only Spencer knew about Brendon’s ongoing crush on Dallon, but the rest of the group (Pete, Patrick, Tyler, and Gerard) guessed it and kept it to themselves.

 

Junior year was really fucking tough for Brendon. With the record store job, writing college applications, and overall a shit ton of school work to worry about, he barely had time to talk to anyone. At least he wasn’t failing any of his classes.

 

It was spring break, and Brendon was staying in the neighborhood, taking extra shifts at Pete’s Records to earn some money for college. Today, Brendon was going out to the bar with the guys tonight, in celebration of Gerard’s birthday. Of course, Gerard was now 21 so he could legally drink, and Brendon still really couldn’t.

 

Pete being the irresponsible family friend got Brendon a fake ID as soon as Gerard mentioned the party so Brendon was all set. He had never gotten drunk before.

 

At around 8pm, Spencer texted Brendon that he was waiting outside. He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his pocket along with his phone, jogging down the stairs.

 

“Hey honey, where are you going?” His mom asked him, peeking her head out of the living room.

 

“Oh, um, just out with the guys,” Brendon said, trying to sound casual.

 

His mom raised her eyebrows. “Is Pete going to be there?”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Brendon quickly muttered, opening the door.

 

“Okay, good. Come home before 12.”

 

“Actually, I’m staying over at Spencer’s, is that, uh, fine?” Brendon awkwardly mentioned.

 

“Wish you’d said it earlier to me but since it is break and no school tomorrow, sure,” His mom answered. “Have fun!”

 

“I will, thanks mom,” Brendon quickly said, walking onto the porch and closing the door.

 

He quickly ran to the car, opening one of the doors in the back. Frank was sitting in Gerard’s lap, Patrick in Pete’s, Spencer was in the front, driving while Tyler was in the passenger’s seat, chatting away with him. Dallon was not in the car.

 

“Dallon’s taking his own car to the bar. Probably wants a quick escape when he invites a guy to his house,” Pete smirked, making the group laugh.

 

“Not the first time and definitely not the last time he’s done that,” Gerard winked, scooting over to let Brendon sit down by the window. 

 

Brendon tried not to feel a little off about that comment. Dallon was a grown man who could do what he wanted, right? He didn’t need Brendon watching over his shoulder.

 

The bar was about 15 minutes away from Brendon’s house. Gerard made some jokes about how hammered he was going to get, now that he technically could since he was legal.  Spencer talked about how he was gonna go home with a random dude, which Brendon wrinkled his nose at in disgust.

 

The friend group clamored out of the car, parking not too far from the bar. Spencer handed his keys to Tyler, who was now apparently the designated driver. Tyler did not look too happy at the sudden announcement.

 

When they got to the bar, Dallon was already sitting at one of the tables. He smirked, waving his hand at them to come over.

 

Gerard hollered a greeting as Dallon patted him on the back, wishing him a happy birthday. Dallon grinned at Brendon, ruffling his hair playfully like one might to a child. Brendon blushed, slapping his hand away.

 

Finally, the group all sat down at a table as Gerard ordered a round of tequila shots. A few of them had to show their ID, Brendon included. The waiter did not look that convinced but he didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Starting the night off hard, eh?” Pete said, tipping the glass into his mouth and slamming it down on the table.

 

“That’s how I roll, Wentz,” Gerard laughed, drinking two at once.

 

Brendon cautiously sniffed at the alcohol, then realized that everyone was already drinking them so he shut his eyes and took a shot. It was awful.

 

He shook his head, coughing. “That was absolutely terrible.”

 

“You’re gonna get used to it, Brenny boy,” Dallon said, now sipping at a whiskey.

 

After a few hours, the group dispersed completely. Frank and Gerard had disappeared somewhere, God knows where. Pete and Patrick were competing with each other on how many shots they can do while maintaining eye contact, which looked pretty fucking hilarious to Brendon. They both looked like they were about to pass out on the counter.

 

Tyler was chatting it up with some guy with pink hair while sipping a Sprite. And then there was Dallon, drinking his whiskey and laughing with some guy who was obviously flirting with him. Brendon watched as they clinked their glasses together, Dallon flipping his hair slightly.

 

Meanwhile, Brendon was sitting alone at the table, taking shot after shot and staring at Dallon. The longer he stared at the two men, the more upset he got. Anger seeped through his veins with ever drink he took, until finally he slammed the last glass down and half stumbled, half jogged to where Dallon was sitting.

 

“Hey, Brendon what’s-,” Dallon started before Brendon started glaring at the guy who was sitting next to him.

 

“You, get out,” He growled, keeping his stance.

 

“Yo, you serious, man?” The guy asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Fuck yeah I’m serious. Step off,” Brendon said, watching the guy get up and leave, muttering to himself.

 

Dallon stood up, getting to his full height and staring Brendon down. “What the fuck, dude?! He was chill!”

 

Brendon grabbed Dallon by the shirt, dragging him out of the bar. Dallon was stronger than Brendon, but he let himself get pulled along into an alley.

 

Dallon finally shoved Brendon off him. “The fuck are we here for?!”  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you, man.” Brendon half slurred, poking a finger to Dallon’s chest. “How are you so goddamn blind?! I have to watch you flirt and drink with other guys, while I’m sitting all alone at a party?! Do you not notice me flirting with you for almost a year?! I’m trying hard, man, it’s not easy. I know you’re older or whatever but you’re such a piece of-.”

 

And Brendon was cut off mid sentence with Dallon wrapping his fingers around the collar of his shirt and pressing his lips to the boy’s. Brendon was frozen against him, confused on what the fuck was happening. He never expected this to happen. Dallon lightly held his chin in his fingers, moving away.

 

“Oh,” Brendon breathed, drunk mind barely comprehending this.

 

“Yeah, oh,” Dallon smiled, eyes twinkling. “I-I couldn’t make the first move, you know. But, um, it was hard enough since you’re close with Pete and-.”

 

“Please dear god don’t talk about Pete now,” Brendon interrupted him, wrapping his arms around his neck, standing on his tip toes to kiss him again.

 

Dallon responded quickly, placing a hand on his left hip and leaning down. Brendon drunkenly moaned against him, walking backward so that Dallon was pushing him up the alley wall. Dallon kissed down his jaw, biting down lightly at the pale skin on his neck, leaving small marks.

 

“Dallon, please, I-I need you,” Brendon whimpered, hands spread out in the older man’s hair.

 

Dallon groaned into his neck, pressing a knee in between his legs. Then he slightly moved back, hanging his head.

 

“We can’t.”

 

Brendon froze, looking lost. “What?”

“Bren, you’re drunk. I’m not going to have your first time be when you’re completely hammered.”

 

“Dallon, my feelings for you aren’t because I’m drunk,” Brendon complained, grabbing Dallon’s face and trying to make him look at him. “And I’m not a minor.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Dallon sounded truly disappointed, but Brendon was both too drunk and angry to hear his tone.

 

“You know what?! Fuck you! Fuck this, fuck everything, fuck my life! Just leave me alone!” Brendon yelled, stomping off in embarrassment.

 

Then he stopped halfway out of the alley, leaning on the wall. Then he doubled over and threw up on the ground. Brendon definitely couldn’t handle his alcohol well.

 

“Brendon, are you okay?” Dallon walked over, putting a hand on his back.

 

“Stay aw-.” And then Brendon hurled again, coughing.

 

Brendon stood up momentarily, looking really tired and paler than normal before he took one step forward and collapsed into Dallon’s arms, passed out. Dallon looked at the boy in his arms momentarily, before sighing and picking him up, bridal style.

 

“What have you gotten yourself into, Brendon,” Dallon mumbled, walking out of the alley and running into Pete.

 

Pete looked at Dallon, and then Brendon in his arms. “What happened?”

 

“Brendon got fucking hammered and passed out. I don’t know what to do with him,” Dallon honestly responded as Brendon laid limply, close to his chest.

 

“He was going to go over to Spencer’s but Spencer is wasted and going home with a guy and I also wouldn’t recommend you taking him back to his own house. His parents would ground him for life and kill me if someone brought their passed-out-drunk son to them in the middle of the night. Just take him back to your house. I trust you and so does he,” Pete said, walking back into the bar.

 

Dallon wanted to protest but he realized there was nothing to protest about. He hung his head, looking at Brendon who had his mouth half open and hair extremely frizzled. Dallon walked them to his car, opening the back door and laying Brendon down on the seats. He then got into the front seat and started the car. He wasn’t that drunk anyways.

 

He drove slowly and carefully down the streets, parking the car in his driveway and getting out, Brendon in his arms.

 

“Hey, Dallon!” A voice shouted out. Dallon groaned. The neighbors.

 

He looked over and saw one of his neighbor’s poking his head out of the window. “Who you carrying there?”  
  
“My friend got really drunk, that’s all,” He responded, trying to bite back his snarky tone.

 

“Making sure you’re not going to kill him! Have a good night!” The neighbor responded going back into his house.

 

Dallon rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stand some people. Especially the nosy types. He opened the door with his foot, kicking off his shoes and going upstairs. Dallon decided that Brendon could take his bed and that he would just sleep on the coach.

 

Brendon groaned something in his sleep as Dallon set him down, taking off his shoes and setting them on the floor. Brendon shivered in his sleep, grabbing at the sheets. Dallon smiled at his sleepy actions, covering Brendon with a blanket. 

 

Just as Dallon was about to walk out and turn off the lights, he heard a small voice.

 

“Please stay with me.”

 

Dallon froze, turning around.

 

“J-Just, please. And can you take my jeans off. I know that sounds weird but they’re really uncomfortable, please?” Brendon whispered from the bed.

 

Dallon walked over lightly removing the covers. He awkwardly unbuttoned Brendon’s jeans, pushing them off his legs and leaving him in boxers. A blush rose to his cheeks as he laid down next to his “friend”.

 

“I get these night terrors, you know?” Brendon mumbled, shifting over. Brendon had his eyes closed as he turned over, pressing into Dallon’s side, one hand on his chest. Dallon didn’t push him away, instead, he wrapped an around his shoulders in a comforting way.

 

“It’s okay, just go to sleep, Brendon,” Dallon said, placing a hand in Brendon’s hair and started stroking it.

 

Brendon sighed happily against him, stuffing his face into the cotton of his shirt. In his drunken state, he felt really fucking good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge ass math final on Monday and I'm freaking out okay enjoy this and COMMENT!!<3 (Also smuuuutttttt)

Brendon woke up with a massive fucking headache. He groaned, shifting in the covers, half of his body uncovered and tangled in the sheets. After a few seconds of half remembering what happened last night, he sat up, chin half wet with drool. He looked around, noticing that he wasn’t in his room.

 

Brendon had never been here before. Panic flooded his system as he looked around the unfamiliar place. He noticed Advil pills and a glass of water on the nightstand. He downed them immediately, not even bothering to think that they might not be pain medication. The boy’s headache subsided a tiny bit as he shakily got up, realizing that he was in his boxers.

 

‘’Oi, what the fuck?!” Brendon whispered, slightly frightened.

 

He was half naked in someone else’s bed with little memory of what had happened. Brendon felt sick, tears half prickling in his eyes. His ass didn’t hurt though, so maybe nothing happened? But who’s house was he in though?

 

Brendon unplugged one of the lamps near him and went out of the bathroom door, walking slowly. He creeped down the stairs, ready to slam the lamp on whoever came out. He sniffed the air; it smelled like pancakes. He cocked his head in confusion as he got down to the first floor and walked to the kitchen, weapon in hand. Brendon’s eyes widened when he saw who was in the room.

 

Dallon had his back turned to the teen, half dancing by the stove. He had a pan in his hand, flipping batter and turning it into smooth and fluffy pancakes. He was humming to himself softly, every few seconds he half shouted an “Oh!” to the tune of his song. Dallon was wearing gray sweatpants and a black t shirt, hair messed up from sleep.

 

Brendon flushed slightly, slightly lowering the lamp. It was Dallon who’d brought him home. In the meantime, Dallon turned around and jumped a little when he saw Brendon just stand there, lamp in hand.

 

“Brendon?” He asked, putting down the pan.

 

“Yeah, unless you brought someone else home last night,” Brendon gave a small laugh, realizing once again he just had boxers on. It was slightly embarrassing.

 

“Of course not,” Dallon scoffed, easily reaching up and taking out two plates and some utensils. “Let’s eat. It’s not good to take medicine on an empty stomach, you know.”

 

They sat down at the table together, Dallon setting down the plates and another plate stacked with pancakes and went over to the fridge and cabinets to get some Nutella and jam. Brendon pretended to definitely not check out Dallon’s ass as his back was turned. The sweatpants rounded it very nice which made Brendon blush. He tried hard not to get a boner.

 

Dallon finally sat down with Brendon, reaching over for the Nutella and spreading it all over his pancake. Brendon did the same. They both liked Nutella, apparently. It was weird that Brendon never knew that.

 

“So, last night, huh,” Brendon started to conversation, looking up at Dallon.

 

Dallon looked back up at him. “Ya, you were pretty hammered, I’ve gotta say. Was it your first time getting drunk?”

 

“Yeah,” Brendon admitted, tugging at his own hair. “Sorry to cause you trouble. It’s just I’ve been stressed lately and it was nice to let go. I admit I went a bit overboard.”

 

“It was fine. Everyone needs to live a little once in a while.”

 

“Wait, sorry to ask this but,” Brendon started, biting his lip nervously, face heating up. “we didn’t, um, you know…?”

 

Dallon blushed. It was an interesting event, Dallon blushing. “No, we didn’t. I mean you wanted to but…”

 

Brendon’s eyes widened. “What.”

 

“I mean, you were drunk. It’s okay, dude.” Dallon calmed him down, taking another bite of pancake.

 

Brendon’s head was spinning. He dropped his head on the table, thumping it slowly against the counter. He admitted his crush towards Dallon. Oh fuck. Wait. He sprung up from the table, looking at Dallon in an accusatory fashion.

 

“You kissed me!” Brendon gasped. “A-And you weren’t drunk!”

 

Dallon reddened again. “U-Uh, yeah, I did.”

 

“So wait, do you like me in that way?!” Brendon said, getting out of his chair and walking up to Dallon. Even though Dallon was much taller than Brendon, the man had to still look up at his friend.

 

“Yes.”

 

Brendon grinned. It was a wild, happy grin. He didn’t know what to do really. So Dallon did it for him. He grabbed the front of Brendon’s t-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Brendon responded enthusiastically, placing a hand on Dallon’s cheek. The kiss tasted like Nutella and strawberries, which only made it better.

 

Brendon was smiling in the kiss. He remembered last night. This was such a chaste kiss, filled with joy and excitement. Brendon finally pulled away, and went to sit back down in front of Dallon. He continued eating his pancakes in comfortable silence, looking up at Dallon every few bites, only to see Dallon doing the same.

 

When they finished, Dallon got up and took his and Brendon’s plates and took them to the sink, “letting them soak”. Brendon watched his every move as Dallon turned around, looking at him. Brendon blushed a bit; he couldn’t help it, to be honest.

 

Dallon extended his hand towards Brendon, who took it immediately and was dragged over to the coach by Dallon. Brendon was amazed he hadn’t gotten a boner yet. His body was surprising.

 

They had nothing to talk about at the moment so Dallon turned on the TV and they watched the news for a few minutes. Of course, Brendon was slowly getting more sexually frustrated as every second passed. He looked over at Dallon, who was watching the TV intensely. He didn’t even realize that Brendon was staring at him.

 

Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and as casually as he could, shifted over so his bare leg was touching Dallon’s clothed one. He felt Dallon tense up slightly, which made Brendon smile. It was so weird that he could affect the man like this. He’d never done that before with anyone.

 

Brendon bit his lip. He needed to be bold. He was scared though, as always. But Dallon said he liked him in that way, right? So it’s fine, hopefully.

 

Brendon shut his eyes and quickly pounced on Dallon, swinging his right leg over Dallon’s hips so he was straddling him. Dallon immediately looked up at the boy, a slightly blank look on his face. Brendon curved his fingers against the sides of Dallon’s face, raising his chin up higher so he could kiss him.

 

He swiveled his hips on Dallon’s crotch, who let out a groan into Brendon’s mouth. “B-Brendon, I-.”

 

“Shhh, please,” Brendon whispered, narrowing his eyes slightly, pressing a finger to his lips.

 

Dallon shut up, letting Brendon run his hands in Dallon’s hair, ruffling it up even more. Brendon grinned, growing more confident. He ran his hands over Dallon’s shirt and down the sides of his sweats. He swiped his hand over Dallon’s rising erection, earning a growl from the man.

 

Brendon was starting to sweat a little bit. He put his hands under Dallon’s shirt hem, touching the bare skin cautiously. He ran his hands over his chest and down his sides, evoking a shiver out of Dallon.

 

“Brendon,” Dallon was now warning him. “are you sure you want this?”

 

“I-I’m sure.” Brendon nodded, kissing Dallon again. He liked kissing the man under him. He had the sweetest lips Brendon had ever tasted.

 

“Let me take over,” Dallon whispered, looking up at Brendon.

 

Brendon bit his lip nervously. Why not. “Okay.”

 

Dallon’s mouth twisted into a smile before he kissed Brendon, wrapping a hand around his neck and holding him in place. Brendon moaned into his mouth as Dallon stood up, holding Brendon up with one arm. Brendon wrapped his legs around his hips as Dallon laid him down on the couch, crawling on top of him.

 

Dallon shifted one of his legs in between Brendon’s, kneeing at his crotch lightly. Brendon whimpered at the friction, grabbing at Dallon’s broad shoulders. “P-Please.”

 

Dallon felt slightly bad about this. He was older than Brendon. Not by much, but still. Even though Brendon gave him all the consent he could ask for, still. Even if he wasn’t a minor.

 

Brendon picked at Dallon’s shirt again, who got the message and tore it over his head, continuing to kiss Brendon hotly. Brendon then sat up slightly, taking his own shirt in his fingers and prying it off his head.

 

Brendon finally had a chance to better admire Dallon’s body. He was very pale, but he was also fit. Abs stood out slightly on his torso, making him even more attractive. But Brendon wasn’t that bad himself. He had abs and he definitely was darker than Dallon. It was weird how Dallon was so pale, since they both live in Nevada. Oh well.

 

After a few seconds of admiring each other, Brendon wrapped his hand against the back of Dallon’s neck and pushed his down with him, mouth over mouth. Dallon’s tongue pushed at his lips, making Brendon open his mouth slightly, letting him in. He moaned as the kiss got more heated and Dallon traveled from his mouth to his jaw.

 

Dallon pressed open mouthed kisses down his jawline, every few seconds biting down gently, making Brendon shake. The boy was trembling by the time Dallon got to his neck. Dallon bit down harder in some spots, making Brendon yelp and grip at his shoulders even tighter.

 

“Is this okay?” Dallon looked up, stopping for a second.

 

“Y-Yes, it’s fine, f-fuck Dallon,” Brendon whimpered, fingers wrapped in his hair. “Please continue.”

 

Dallon bit down his chest slightly more aggressively, leaving light purple bruises down the middle of his chest. Brendon thought he made just cum right then and there. It got the point where he had to ask Dallon.  
  
“Dallon, I’m literally going to cum if you don’t stop-oH,” He groaned and shivered as Dallon’s mouth swiped over his clothed cock. “D-Dal, f-fuck.”

 

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Dallon snickered, raising himself up from Brendon’s body to move back over near his face. Brendon scoffed as Dallon reached down and pulled Brendon’s boxers off, throwing them on the floor.

 

He took his own sweatpants and boxers of quickly before reaching under one of the coach pillows and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

 

“You just keep that there, just in case?” Brendon laughed.

 

“Always gotta be prepared,” Dallon grinned, opening the bottle and pouring some on his fingers.

 

Brendon tried to relax, lying down on his back and resting his head on a pillow. He felt a finger prod at his entrance and he immediately stiffened up.

 

“Relax, sweetheart. Don’t worry. It’s not bad,” Dallon reassured him, pressing a kiss against his temple.

 

Brendon let out a shaky breath before nodding at Dallon to continue. Dallon eased a finger in, giving Brendon some time to get used to it. As soon as Brendon nodded again, he added a second finger, and then a third. 

 

Brendon moaned against him, gripping the material from the coach tightly. Dallon was sitting up slightly, so he couldn’t exactly pull him down. He was too scared to move, letting Dallon do all the work. And then, a finger brushed over his g-spot. Brendon cried out, arching his back, eyes shut and hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead.

 

“Found it,” He heard Dallon’s voice say before he felt those long, bassist fingers pull out.

 

Brendon let out a noise of disapproval at the loss before he opened his eyes and saw Dallon but on a condom. Brendon’s eyes widened. Dallon was pretty fucking big. His height really was something already so his dick had to be big too. Dallon looked at Brendon before bursting out in laughter. Brendon looked at him in slight embarrassment.

 

“You’re going to be fine, Bren,” Dallon said, pouring some lube over his cock. “You can always tell me to stop, don’t be embarrassed.”

 

Brendon nodded nervously as Dallon shifted over so he was on top of him once more. Brendon put his slightly shaking arms around his neck, rubbing his thumb over strands of brown. Dallon leaned down and pressed his mouth over Brendon’s. The kiss started off as chaste before growing more heated. His brows furrowed as he pushed closer to Brendon, who was panting, trying to catch up the man.

 

“Ready?” Dallon said, biting at Brendon’s ear lobe.

 

“Yep.” That wasn’t sexy, Brendon realized.

 

Dallon didn’t seem to mind, kissing Brendon again as he started pushing in. Brendon felt the tip go in, and it wasn’t so bad at first. Then at halfway through, Brendon cried out against Dallon, who stopped, letting him adjust.

 

“Just keep going, I’m fine,” Brendon gritted out.

 

Dallon complied with the request, before pushing in all at once. Brendon twisted at this, burying his face in Dallon’s chest, shaking slightly. Dallon moaned, patting Brendon on the back, trying to comfort him. Brendon liked Dallon’s moan. He wanted to make him do it again.

 

Brendon experimentally shifted his hips over, which made Dallon actually whimper out loud. Brendon liked this now.

 

“I’m okay, you can move,” Brendon said. His pain tolerance was actually pretty high, he was now realizing.

 

Dallon pulled out before pushing in again, making Brendon moan and arch his back. “H-Hold me, Dal. H-Harder!”

 

Dallon wrapped his arms around Brendon, pressing him closer into his chest. Both of them were sweating pretty hard now. Dallon started pounding into Brendon faster, lips desperately kissing and biting at Brendon’s shoulder.

 

Brendon was dragging his fingernails down the singer’s back, whimpering and groaning into his skin. He was going to cum untouched. “D-Dallon, I’m going to-.”  
  
“Say my name, Urie.” Dallon said. It sounded more like a command, which turned Brendon on even more.

 

“DALLON FUCK!” He sobbed, cumming all over his and Dallon’s stomachs.

 

Dallon moaned, thrusts becoming erratic before he came too, shaking at biting Brendon’s shoulder. Both of them didn’t move for a few minutes. Dallon held himself up on his elbows, arms still wrapped around a heavy breathing Brendon. 

 

“‘M tired.” Brendon mumbled, wrapping his arms around the older man’s torso.

 

Dallon nodded, lightly getting off the couch and picking Brendon up in his arms. Skin against skin, except it wasn’t sexual anymore. It was almost domestic.

 

Brendon had wrapped his arms around Dallon’s neck and had his eyes closed, cheek pressed against Dallon’s bare chest. Dallon carried him bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom. He gently placed Brendon on the covers before going over and wetting towel. He cleaned Brendon up first before himself. He then threw the towel in the washer before joining Brendon back in the bed.

 

 Brendon immediately snuggled towards him, throwing one arm over his side. Dallon smiled, looking down at the sleeping figure before he wrapped both of his arms around his body and moved them closer together. Brendon sighed happily as Dallon played with his hair, before they both fell asleep.

 


End file.
